Vongola Mansion
by SkyGem
Summary: In a world where buildings live, there's a certain mansion that has experienced more than any living being should in its lifetime. Over the past 400 years the Vongola mansion has looked after his beloved master's family. But the family has turned down a dark path, which means he's failed his mission. One day, though, he meets a...Full summary inside. One-shot series. No pairings.


Summary: In a world where buildings are alive, there's a certain mansion that has experienced more than any living being should in its lifetime. Over the past 400 years, Von, the Vongola mansion, has looked after his beloved master's family, but he's starting to despair. The family has turned down a dark path, which means he's failed his mission. One day, though, he meets an innocent brunette and sees that maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.

SkyGem: I know...a weird idea...but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

What did you say? Are you really going to...?

_"We're going to Japan, away from all this mafia business."_

What about me? Don't you care about me?

_"You took care of me for such a long time. And it looks like I'll have to ask you just one more selfish favour."_

Anything. I'll do anything you want me to.

_He smiled as if he had heard me, even though I hadn't uttered a word. "Please, take care of my family from now on. That is the last thing I ask of you."_

So there's nothing I can do to stop you...

_"I know that if it's you, I can rest at ease."_

Please don't say that...

_"Goodbye Von, I'll miss you."_

_And with that, he turned and walked away._

_Just before he was out of hearing distance, Von said to him, 'Goodbye, master...'_

_Quickly, he spun around, and Von was surprised that he had heard him. Usually, one would have to be inside for Von to communicate with them. Was this proof of their bond?_

_Smiling sadly, Giotto said, "Goodbye..." and when he turned away from him, Von thought he saw the glitter of tears on the blonde's face._

* * *

That had been approximately four hundred years ago. Von had never seen Giotto again, but he had always kept his promise. He had protected his master's family many a time. Whenever another Family had tried to invade, he had kept them from getting inside. When an assassin or spy had tried to get in, he would raise the alarm. He took pride in how well he took care of the people he had taken charge of.

What he did not take pride in was their deeds. Over the past centuries, the family he had loved so much had changed and had become almost unrecognizable. They no longer fought to protect the people; they fought for their own personal gain. Of course, this last generation had been a little better. They, at least had some morals, but even they were a long shot from the first generation. And nobody ever spoke to him either. He never got so much as a "thank you", or a "job well done."

Not once, since the time Giotto and his guardians had left him, had he heard his name uttered from the mouth of another living being

But still, he kept his promise, because that was just the kind of house he was.

Eventually, though, it seemed his patience had been rewarded.

"Can you believe it?" one maid was saying to another, "We finally get to see the Vongola Decimo! He and his guardians are finally coming to visit the mansion for the first time!"

The idle gossip didn't really catch Von's interest. '_So another generation is taking up the mantle...I sure hope they aren't as bad as previous generations...especially the Secondo...'_ Von thought, shuddering as he remembered the man that had taken over after his master had left. It had been a right nightmare.

"Eh? They're only visiting?" whined another maid. "I heard that the new Decimo was only sixteen, and _so_ good looking!"

Von felt shock course through him. A sixteen-year-old? They were going to make someone so young the leader of the world's most powerful mafia Family? Were these people crazy? Sure Primo had been a teenager when he first made the Vongola, but he was the founder! Ever since him, all the bosses had been at least in their late twenties when they took over, some even in their mid-thirties.

"I saw a picture of him and his guardians once! When I was cleaning up the boss's office!" piped up a third maid. "And the Decimo and his guardians are soo good looking!" she squealed, practically swooning.

"Eh? What does he look like?" asked maid number two, bouncing excitedly, "Tell us! Tell us!"

"He has these really big, innocent brown eyes, and really soft looking brown hair that's really messy and sticks up all over the place!" said maid number three with a giggle, and the other two maids cooed softly.

"He sounds so cute!" exclaimed maid number one.

"He is!" agreed maid number three, nodding emphatically, "But it's really weird..."

"What is?" asked maid number two.

"Well, him and his guardians, they look a lot like one of the previous bosses and his guardians; I forget which generation it was though. But they look almost exactly alike, instead of the hair colours and stuff."

This finally caught Von's attention. They _all_ looked like one of the previous? The mansion couldn't help but wonder which generation it was...

"Ah! I heard some of our men talking about it a while ago! It was right after the messed up Inheritance ceremony! They were talking about how weird it was that Decimo and his guardians resemble the first generation so much!"

And when he heard this, Von felt a sudden, odd heat course through his walls.

They looked like the first generation? Here, he began listening closely to the conversation.

"Ah! I think I heard a rumour like that as well! Apparently, people are beginning to call them the second coming of Primo! They apparently even act like the first generation!"

"Ehh? No way! That's so weird!"

Von began to get giddy when he heard this.

If what the maids were saying was true, then maybe his years of loneliness were coming to an end.

But then...when Von thought back to the many generations of cruel leaders he'd witnessed, and what a stark contrast they'd been to his original masters, he felt his mood deflate.

There was no way that someone chosen by these people could ever be like his masters.

Von continued listening to their conversation, but they didn't say anything important after that except for one thing.

They would be arriving in two weeks.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a flash for Von.

By the day of the tenth generations' arrival, despite being quite doubtful of what the maids had said about the tenth generation, Von couldn't help but be at least a little interested.

When the limo finally arrived on his grounds, Von was more than just a little curious.

There was a long line of mafioso from his front door to where the limo had just stopped, all of them waiting to greet their new master.

When the driver opened the door, Von watched curiously with the rest as one slender leg popped out, soon followed by the rest of the body, and if the mansion were a human, he probably would have had a heart attack by now.

The man, or rather boy, who had just stepped was the splitting image of G, right down to his scowl; the only differences were that his hair was a pretty silvery grey, and his eyes were a bright sea-green.

As he stepped out of the limo, his eyes darted around, looking for danger, and when he found none, he stepped over to the right side of the door, still on-guard.

After the G look-alike, another boy stepped out, this one resembling Asari. His eyes were a cheerful dark brown, and his mouth curved into a kind smile that made nostalgia rush through Von.

Even as he took his place to the left, opposite the G-look-alike, the boy's smile remained on his face, though his eyes were also darting around, just like his companion.

And like that, one by one, the guardians all stepped out of the limo to take their places, fanned out on either side of the limo's door, each one looking eerily similar to their predecessors.

Von found that he couldn't even be surprised when two mist guardians stepped out instead of one, the female one reminding him harshly of the beautiful blond that had been named Elena...even if her hairstyle was more like Daemon's; her sweet smile definitely belonged to Elena.

When all the guardians were finally out, and it was time for the Decimo's turn, Von felt himself hoping, with all of his non-existent heart, that this boy would be as similar to Giotto as his guardians had been to the first generation.

And he wasn't disappointed.

When he saw those gentle, innocent eyes, that fluffy hair standing every which way, the mouth curled up into a familiar smile, and the kindness radiating off of him in waves, Von felt for a second as if he had been transported back to a happier time, when laughter still rang throughout his walls, and love saturated the air.

But then he had returned and shook himself out of his stupor; the hair and eyes were the wrong colour, the face too young...and the personality probably not half as kind as his master Giotto.

But this boy had given him a moment of pure happiness, and Von decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad to give him a chance.

As the boy and his guardians drew closer, Von opened his doors in welcome, and the boy's smile grew slightly wider.

The moment he had stepped over the threshold, Von felt the boy's mind open towards him, a kind, respectful voice saying, 'Ohayou, Vongola Mansion-san! Thank you for welcoming us so graciously inside! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I apologize in advance for anything my guardians might do to harm you in any way, and please take care of us in the coming weeks!'

The rest of the guardians all greeted him in their own ways, and Von began to feel a little overwhelmed; he hadn't had anyone say so much as a word to him in the last four centuries.

'Welcome...little ones...' was all he could say in response. After so many years of not talking, words didn't come easily to him.

That reply, though, was good enough for the tenth generation, it seemed, and they continued on their way to the Nono's office to greet him.

After a rather short meeting in which they discussed why they were here and how long they would be staying (two weeks), Nono told them where their rooms were.

"I will get a maid to show you the way," replied Nono with an almost indulgent smile on his face, but Tsuna shook his head.

"Thanks, grandpa, but if it's okay with him, I would appreciate it if Vongola Mansion-san could show us the way?"

After just a moment of stunned silence in which Von realized the boy was waiting for a reply, he said in a gentle voice, 'Of course, little ones. I'd be glad to show you the way.'

Timoteo gave a start when he heard the gentle, wise, old voice reply.

Having never heard or seen his mother, Daniela, speak to the mansion; the man had always thought it was dead, as so many mafia mansions were these days, or at least in a deep, deep sleep. So to find out that the mansion was still very much alive and wide awake was a surprise for him.

Smiling brightly, Tsuna bowed once in his direction, his guardians following after him, before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

The moment the door to Tsuna's bedroom (which he was dismayed to find was even bigger than his guardians', which were already rather big) closed behind him, the boy collapsed onto the bed, too tired to change into something more comfortable.

Closing his eyes, he decided to have a chat with the building he was now in.

'Hey Von-san!'

A shudder ran through Von when he heard this, and Tsuna became worried.

'I'm sorry, am I not supposed to call you that?'

'It's quite alright, little one,' replied Von, 'You may call me that if you like. I was just...surprised, because that was what my first master used to call me.'

Von's voice gained a fondness to it which brought a smile to Tsuna's face.

'You really cared for Primo, didn't you?'

'He and his guardians were the ones that built me, and the first ones that lived in me as well. They were good masters.'

'Well,' said Tsuna, 'I know that we can never take their place, but I hope that my guardians and I can be at least half as good as them one day...'

'You're already doing much better than your predecessors...' replied Von, 'After all; you are the first person that has spoken to me in four centuries...'

Shocked at hearing this, Tsuna's eyes flew open.

'Eh?' asked the boy, 'No way! No one's talked to you in that long...you must have been so lonely!'

'You have no idea...'

Hearing Von's heartbreakingly sad voice stirred something in Tsuna as he remembered his home in Namimori, and how upset she had been that he was leaving for two weeks. The thought of her being so lonely for so long absolutely horrified him, and so he came to a sudden decision.

'From today on, until I leave, I promise to talk to you every day, Von-san! And I'll convince the maids and everyone else to talk to you as well! I promise you'll never be lonely again!'

* * *

SkyGem: So, a very, very, very weird idea, but I really enjoyed writing this, and so many ideas come to mind of chapters I could write for this...so I guess I'll make this a one-shot series. It'll be updated very sporadically, so don't expect too much, ne? Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


End file.
